


Newbies

by infiresss_man



Category: ASTRO - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Astro - Freeform, I’m tired of adding tags, Jimin and Tae are rivals, Jin is the mom, Jungkook is worried about being a hyung, Namjoon breaks everything, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Yoongi Swears a Lot, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jungkook and Moonbin are best friends, sanha is innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiresss_man/pseuds/infiresss_man
Summary: When the notorious band BTS is prompted with the idea of new trainees, not all the members are on board. The new trainees, part of the band ASTRO are quite the handful. They bond in relationships as secrets between the members are shared. As they rise to fame, BTS is worried they’ll be forgotten.(Lol, sorry for the bad summary. I’m not sure what it will be about yet I just know it will be funny. Just read the first chapter and see what you think.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Congrats on making it this far lol  
> Oh just please note that Jimin’s personality is not at all what it is in real life. Please don’t be mad.  
> Thank you!  
> Enjoy!

*****  
Lounge area  
January 14th 2:13pm  
“New trainees, you sure you heard that correctly, Jiminie?” Namjoon asked.  
Jimin nodded, taking a seat on the couch in the lounge. The rest of the members of BTS had gathered here after hearing the supposed new news.  
“New trainees?” Yoongi said, scrunching up his nose. “I don’t like that idea. I don’t want to watch over more little shits like you guys.”  
“Aih, hyung is right. I’m not going to babysit any of those brats,” Tae agreed, biting into an apple he took from the fridge moments ago.  
Jungkook frowned, fiddling with the iron man action figure in his hand. “Does that mean I won’t be the maknae anymore?”  
“I suppose not,” Hoseok said. “You’ll be a hyung like the rest of us. No more special kids meals or bedtime kisses for you. You’ll have to babysit them just like the rest of us.”  
“I’m already sick of taking care of the six of you. No mom of six needs more kids,” Jin said.  
“Yeah, those little assholes are going to steal all the attention,” Jimin concluded. “Face it, BTS is going to be forgotten. We’ll end up like BigBang. No one's gonna care when legends like us are shipped off to the military.”  
“Hey!” Namjoon shouted. “Language! There are still children present!”  
Tae cracked a smile. “Hyung, I think you’ve forgotten how old Kookie actually is.”  
Namjoon turned to Jungkook. “What, you’re like 17? 18?”  
Tae sighed. “Try 20.”  
Namjoon grimaced at the poor maknae. “Aish, sorry Kook.”  
Jungkook sniffed back a tear. “I’m not going to be the maknae anymoreeee!” He bawled, fleeing from the room.  
“I’m on him,” Jin sighed, getting up from his spot on the couch. “Kookie, mom’s coming.”  
Silence fell upon the room as Jin’s footsteps echoed down the hallway.  
“I feel like Yoongi hyung is going to be a bad example for these new trainees,” Jimin said.  
“Hey! I will not!” Yoongi yelled. “Kookie turned out just fine.”  
“Your bad habits seemed to have rubbed off on Jimin,” Tae pointed out.  
“Hey! Take that back, you little shit,” Jimin spat through clenched teeth.  
“Told you,” Tae smirked.  
Jimin turned his back to Tae. “You shouldn’t say bad things about your hyung.”  
“You’re only my hyung by 3 months.”  
“But if you were born two days later I’d be a whole year older than you.”  
“You little b-”  
“Would you guys stop for fighting for one second?!” Hoseok yelled.  
The room went silent.  
Yoongi sighed. “Okay, but we’re kind of freaking out for nothing. What if Jimin’s just making this stuff up to scare us?”  
“I swear I’m not making it up,” Jimin said.  
“Hyung,” Yoongi said.  
“What?”  
“You forgot to add ‘hyung’. I’m older than you. Show some respect.”  
Jimin rolled his eyes. “Oh, well I’m sorry, ‘hyung’.”  
Yoongi narrowed his eyes. “You little assho-”  
“Heyyyy! Look! Jin found Kookie!” Hoseok shouted above the noise as Jin and Jungkook entered the room.  
“Yeah, we’re back,” Jin said, holding Jungkook by the arm.  
“And just in time too,” A voice called behind them. Jin turned around to face Bang PD.  
“Annyeonghaseyo,” Jin said, bowing to his manager before taking a seat on the couch.  
Bang PD took a deep breath. “Well, you may have heard, but BigHit is going to launch new trainees.”  
Commotion erupted out of everyone.  
“When will they start?”  
“How many are there?”  
“Are they nice?”  
“What’s their names?”  
“What’s their band name?”  
“Quiet, guys!” Namjoon shouted.  
All eyes fell upon their manager as the room went silent.  
“Oh! Well uh, thank you Namjoon,” A flustered Bang PD said, quickly bowing to Namjoon. “Well uh, I have the information for the trainees here…”  
He opened a Manila folder, producing a paper clipped packet of white sheets from it before setting the packet on the coffee table. Jimin snatched the packet up before anyone else could.  
“They’d be joining us tomorrow? Tae said, leaning over Jimin’s shoulder.  
Bang PD nodded. “Yeah… sorry about that. Plans to tell you guys kinda fell through after we started construction.”  
“Astro, huh? That’s going to be their band name?” Jimin asked.  
“Yeah. We interviewed them all last summer. They’re not quite ready to debut, so we were thinking you could show them the ropes to this place.”  
His headset beeped three times.  
“Oh! Um, gotta go- feel free to look through the packet. Bye!”  
The door shut, leaving everyone in silence.  
“Well we can guarantee one thing,” Jimin said, throwing the packet onto the table. “These trainees kids are going to be one hell of a handful. They’re gonna throw a lot of crap our way. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m not putting up with any of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So I’ve added more...  
> This chapter is split into two different parts.   
> I think this chapter explains them a little more...?  
> Oh, I’ve changed the formatting so it’s easier to read.   
> Sorry for any typos. :/

Dorm building  
January 14th 6:56pm  
“I still don’t like the idea of new trainees,” Jungkook said, twirling his spoon around on his plate of untouched ramen. 

“Sweetie, you need to eat something,” Jin said. “And I don’t think anyone likes the idea of new trainees.”

“They’re going to be soooo annoying,” Jungkook pouted, throwing his fork down onto his plate with a ‘bang’. “They’ll be like ‘hyung, play with me!’ Or ‘hyung I’m hungry!’” 

“I can’t say you were any different,” Jimin said. “And we didn’t complain.”

“Jimin! Shut up!” Jin scolded. 

“Sorry ‘mom’,” Jimin snickered. 

“Shut up, asshole,” Yoongi muttered from across the table. 

“Language,” Jin warned. 

“Well, it says here not all of the trainees will be older than you, Kook,” Namjoon said, examining the packet.

Jungkook’s eyes lit up. “Really? How old? What’s their names?”

“Well there’s JinJin, who is a year older than you, then there’s MJ who’s the is three years older than you, so Hobi and my age. There’s also Cha Eunwoo who’s only six months older than you but you’ll still have to call him hyung for respect… and Moonbin who’s four months younger than you. Then Rocky is two years younger than you, and Sanha is three years younger than you.”

“This Moonbin kid sounds interesting. Tell me more about him.”

“Well, is full name is he likes video games and anime and is good at playing the piano…”

Jungkook smiled. “That’s all I needed to know.”

“What are we going to say to them when they arrive?” Hoseok asked, shoving a scoop of ramen into his mouth. 

“Listen up you turds, don’t mess with us,” Tae said plainly. 

Jimin snorted. 

“Oh c’mon, you guys. We have to give them at least a chance,” Jin sighed. “What did they ever deserve to this disrespect? Maybe they’re a bunch of cuddly kittens for all we know.”

“They could still be a bunch of little brats too,” Namjoon pointed out. “We just don’t know.”

They continued to eat, imagining what life will be like tomorrow when the trainees arrive. 

“There’s six of them, right?” Hoseok asked.

“Yeah,” Tae said, looking over the packet once more. “They’ll be sleeping just across the hall.”

“Well at least there’s some space between us then,” Yoongi said. “I don’t want to babysit them 24/7.”

“They’ll probably come knocking on our door at 2:00am asking for a bedtime story,” Jungkook said. “And I’m not giving them one.”

“I will,” Jin said. “Guys, lets not scare off these poor trainees who are probably just as scared as we were when we first started. They’re probably freaking out right now because they’re going to be trained by one of the most well known K-Pop groups ever. Promise me you’ll at least give them a chance.”

“Yeah, hyung’s right guys. BigHit gave us all a chance, so we have to give these guys the same chance as we got when we were trainees,” Said Namjoon. “I don’t care if they’re annoying, don’t listen, are terrible singers, or all of the above, we still have to give them a chance.”

“Alright, I’m in,” Jungkook agreed. “I still want to meet this Moonbin kid.”

“Me too,” Yoongi added. “I guess it is true these guys deserve a chance.”

“Me three,” Hoseok said. “When I first joined BigHit, I was scared out of my mind, and I don’t want it to be the same for these guys.”

“I was never not in,” Jin said. “What about you, Tae and Jimin?”

The two boys exchanged glances.

“Oh, uh, I guess I’m in,” Tae said. “Hobi’s right, the poor kids are probably going to be scared.”

All eyes fell upon Jimin.

“What?! I don’t know yet,” He said, giving them all an irritated look.

“Jimin,” Jin warned. 

“Oh fine,” Jimin relented. “Like I have a choice.”

Jin beamed. “Alright! It’s settled. Now everyone, lets gets some rest and remember to be nice!”

*****  
Yoon Sanha’s house  
January 15th 6:32 am

“Sanha-”

“Yoon Sanha-”

“YOON SANHA WAKE UP!”

Sanha jumped at the noise, opening his eyes to see his best friend Jinwoo staring down at him. 

“You overslept, sleepyhead,” Jinwoo said. “We have to leave in fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes?!” Sanha repeated, alarmed. “Aah! I have to get ready!”

“I’ll be downstairs making breakfast,” Jinwoo said, hanging in the doorway of the room as Sanha pulled himself out of bed. 

“Jinwoo?” 

“Yes?”

“When and how did you exactly get here?”

Jinwoo smiled. “I let myself in. Your mom always leaves a spare pair of keys under the plant in the front. And be thankful I was here, otherwise you’d still be sleeping.”

“Does my mom know you’re here?”

“...Not yet…”

“Aih, just go make breakfast,” Sanha sighed, swatting his hand at Jinwoo.

Sanha threw a pair of dark jeans, a white t shirt, and an olive green hoodie onto his bed. The waking sun barely peeked through the shades of his bedroom, casting an amber light in the darkness. 

He sleepily scratched his head, stretching his hands out in front of him. Sanha was nervous for today, scared that he’d be the youngest member there and possibly disregarded as ‘childish’. He was only sixteen, a mere sophomore in high school. When he auditioned for the part at BigHit last summer, he wasn’t expecting to actually get the part. Jinwoo had persuaded him to try out, and he refused he told him he should come along for support. Lone behold, Jinwoo has signed him up to audition as well.

He wasn’t mad at Jinwoo for long, shortly after the auditioned they both received letters saying they’d become trainees next winter. Of course Sanha was excited, more or less because his parents told him it was a good ‘bonding exercise’ to join a band. 

Sanha jumped down the stairs to the kitchen, fully clothed and hair half brushed. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Jinwoo said, handing Sanha a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. The two boys took a seat at the kitchen table, silence filing the room as Sanha ate.

“I’m surprised you were up so early,” Sanha mumbled in between bites. Jinwoo usually liked to sleep in just as much as he did.

“Of course I like to sleep in, it just doesn’t mean I miss my alarm,” Jinwoo said. 

“Aren’t you going to eat something?” 

“I ate already,” Jinwoo said, getting up from his spot at the table to clean up breakfast. 

Footsteps filled the silence as Sanha’s mom entered the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Sanha,” She said quietly, making her way into the kitchen. “Oh! And good morning Jinwoo! Making breakfast I see. Thank you for being so responsible.”

Jinwoo smiled. “Good morning! Sanha and I were just leaving…”

Sanha’s mom nodded. “Well have fun, you two! And good luck!” She disappeared into her office, leaving the boys in silence. 

Jinwoo checked his watch. “C’mon Sanha,” He said, grabbing him by the wrist as he pulled him out of his chair. 

“Aah!” Sanha yelled, stumbling over the chair as he managed to half throw his empty plate into the sink. 

Sanha grabbing his shoes by the front door, quickly tying them as Jinwoo slipped on his backpack. 

“After you,” Jinwoo said, grabbing for the door and pulled it open.

“Goodbye!” Sanha yelled back into the house before pulling the door shut. 

The morning air was cool, the sun almost fully up by now. Cars on their morning commute honked as Jinwoo and Sanha sprinted through the crosswalk right before the light turned. 

“Why are you wearing that backpack?” Sanha asked.

“I like it,” Jinwoo said, adjusting the straps on his backpack. “It makes me look cool.”

“It looks like a nerd backpack,” Sanha snorted. 

“Hey! Doesn’t not!” Jinwoo said, slapping Sanha playfully. 

“Does too!”

“Does not!”

“Does too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> More to come soon!  
> :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: some of the facts such as ages and pre-debut history are not accurate in this chapter. I had to adjust to help the story along.  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. Sorry it took so long :/  
> P.P.S. I don’t know why it says chapter five sorry

********  
BigHit Entertainment Studios  
January 15th 7:04am

The cold metal door handle froze Minhyuk’s hand in the cool morning air. He quickly pulled the door open, and slipped inside.  
Here he was. At last.  
BigHit Entertainment Studios.  
The warmness of the building instantly flooded Minhyuk’s body, enveloping him in a sense of happiness. The inside of the building was white and pristine, filled with buzzing attendants wearing headsets.  
Here he was.  
And he was finally going to meet Min Yoongi, King of underground rapping.  
Minhyuk was about 14 when he joined the underground rapping business. He was first introduced when he and his friend Dongmin snuck out one night to a rap battle. They were watching from afar, when one of the rappers caught them.  
“No children under 18 allowed,” He growled.  
Minhyuk glanced feverishly at Dongmin in panic.  
“We- we were just watching!” His friend yelped.  
“Ji-yong!” Someone yelled in the background. The man around. A tall man covered in tattoos appeared from the shadows.  
“Let’s see how well these kids could do.”  
The first man evilly smiled. “Alright. Get on stage, you two. Let’s see how well you can rap.”  
And so it began, Minhyuk’s career in underground rapping. He remembered everything like it was yesterday.  
The blinding lights.  
The stage.  
The mics.  
Minhyuk and Dongmin vs. G-Dragon.  
And him. Watching from afar.  
Min Yoongi.  
Dongmin passed out after the first round, most likely from nerves. So it continued, Minhyuk vs. G-Dragon. His cruel steel grey eyes set on him, like a predator ready to pounce. He spit fire in a way Minhyuk could never recover from. Minhyuk used the few rap lines he had been practicing in the back of his head. They were weak, but he stood his ground and kept going. The bell sounded, the match had ended, and he was definitely defeated.  
“You were good out there, kid,” G-Dragon nodded at him after the match. “You stood your ground, like a rock.”  
“Yeah, well, let’s go home, you little Rocky,” A slightly dazed and dehydrated Dongmin said.  
Minhyuk politely bowed to G-Dragon, catching one last glimpse of the crowd.  
Min Yoongi was nowhere to be seen.  
And so it continued, every Tuesday night, 8-11pm. Downtown Seoul Central Station. Dongmin was strongly against him continuing this career, but Minhyuk went anyway. He didn’t care, let alone his parents. He never saw Dongmin at school anymore, but that didn’t matter to 14 year old Minhyuk. He had underground rap, and that’s all he needed.  
Or so he thought.  
It was the end of freshman year when Dongmin disappeared completely. Some say he moved, others say he dropped out.  
But Minhyuk knew none of that was true.  
Three years later, Minhyuk decided to try out for BigHit. He wasn’t surprised he made it, he was excellent at rapping and dancing after all.  
“Can I help you?” A smiling lady at the front desk asked, snapping him from his daze.  
“Uh- well um, I’m one of the uh- new trainees for Astro?” Minhyuk stuttered.  
“Ah yes. Down the hall, third door to the right. It’s the noisy one.” The lady smiled.  
Minhyuk quickly bowed to her before taking off down the hallway.  
Down the hall…  
Third door to the right…  
One…  
Two…  
Three!  
Minhyuk pulled on the door handle as noise flooded into the hall. He felt overwhelmed with all these people chattering in such a tiny room. Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, he stepped inside and shut the door. Music was blaring in the background, Minhyuk instantly recognizing it as BTS. Boys his age swarmed around him, some yelling at each other, some dancing, others riding each other’s shoulders...  
“HI!” A tall boy with broad shoulders and dark hair yelled over the chaos. “HOW CAN I HELP YOU?”  
“IS WHERE THE TRAINEES FOR ASTRO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE?” Minhyuk yelled back.  
The boy smiled. “YEP! GO CHECK IN WITH BANG PD OVER THERE. HE’S THE SHORT GUY IN THE CORNER!”  
Minhyuk squeezed past the yelling people to Bang PD in the corner. He’d met him before when he was interviewed for the audition.  
“HI, MINHYUK, RIGHT?” Bang PD yelled.  
“YES, I’M MINHYUK! NICE TO MEET YOU AGAIN!”  
A confused expression crossed the manager’s face. “WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU! AAH! IT’S SO NOISY IN HERE!”  
An ear splitting whistle split the noise. “HEY! KEEP IT DOWN!” A rough voice yelled. “WE’RE TRYING TO TAKE ATTENDANCE HERE!”  
Minhyuk instantly recognized that voice.  
Min Yoongi.  
The Min Yoongi.  
He was here.  
Chatter began quietly again as Bang PD continued.  
“Now, Minhyuk, right?” He asked.  
Minhyuk nodded, bowing to his manager.  
“OK! We’re just waiting for Lee Dongmin!” Bang PD announced.  
Dongmin.  
Lee Dongmin.  
This is where he was all along.  
Silence fell upon the room as the door to the studio opened.  
It was him.  
********  
Room 103, BigHit Entertainment Studios  
7:15am  
“Alright,” Bang PD announced. “Everyone, please take a seat at the table.”  
Chairs shuffled around on the linoleum floor as everyone sat.  
“Ok, well, welcome to Bighit,” Bang PD sighed. “Now, uh, your mentors will introduce themselves.”  
The members of BTS stood up.  
Namjoon shuffled his hands around in his pockets. “Alright, welcome, new trainees-”  
“Listen up, you twerps,” Jimin said, pointing an accusing finger at the trainees. “If I catch you in my room-”  
“We’re glad to have you here,” Jin interjected, covering Jimin’s mouth with his hand. “I’m Seokjin, by the way. Jin or Mom will do too.”  
“Ok,” Hoseok said, stepping forward. “I’m Hoseok, you can call me J-Hope or Hobi, I’m a dancer and a rapper. The guy talking earlier is Namjoon or RM, leader and rapper. That scary guy in the back corner is Yoongi, he’s also a rapper. Don’t mess with him.”  
The trainees stole nervous glances towards Yoongi in the corner.  
“I’m Taehyung,” Tae said, flashing some peace sign aegyo. “You can call me Tae-Tae or V. That annoying guy who called you guys ‘twerps’ is Jimin. But don’t listen to him. He’s just a brat.” Tae stuck his tongue out at Jimin.  
“Taehyung hyung and Jimin hyung are always fighting,” Jungkook said. “Just ignore them. I’m Jungkook by the way. The maknae. I love anime and videogames, so if you guys ever need someone to play with...”  
“Ok, now let’s start with the trainees,” Bang PD said.  
“I like video games too!” Moonbin shouted suddenly. “I’m Moonbin. I’m 18 years old and a vocalist.”  
“I’m Yoon Sanha!” Sanha shouted, standing up from his chair. “And I’m cutie! I’m 16 years old an I’m also a vocalist. I love aegyo, so I think Tae-Tae hyung and I will be good friends. ”  
“I’m Jinwoo, or JinJin. I’m the leader and rapper of Astro. I love to beatbox and play the drums.”  
“I’m MJ, but my real name is Myungjun. No one really calls me that, so MJ will do. I’m a vocalist for Astro and I like to tell jokes.”  
“We’ll get along just fine then,” iIn smiled.  
“I’m Lee Dongmin,” Dongmin said. “My stage name is Cha Eunwoo and I’m a vocalist. Minhyuk and I used to be good friends. I moved away when I was 14 to Busan to attend a music and art academy there. I’m sorry, Minhyuk. I hope we can put our pasts behind us and work together well.”  
Minhyuk smiled at his shoes. “Yeah, I’m Minhyuk. My stage name is Rocky and I’m a rapper and dancer. It’s true, Dong- er, Eunwoo and I used to be good friends. I’m sorry about the rapping business and I do forgive you.”  
“Aww… how cute,” Jin smiled at the two trainees. “Now everyone play nice, ok? We’ll be showing you guys to your dorms soon.”  
“Your dorm assignments will be Rocky, MJ, Sanha and JinJIn in room one, while Moonbin and Eunwoo will be in room two,” BangPD said. “Now let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	5. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important announcement: please read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!  
> It’s been a while!   
> I’ve recently decided I’m going to start writing this fanfic again!   
> I hope you guys will look forward to it!  
> It might take me a bit to write this next part, but don’t worry, I’m not giving up!  
> See you soon!   
> :)

Newbies: Originally published 30/3/18  
Resuming: 8/30/18  
See you soon!


	6. Chapter 5?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I’m back!  
> Half of this part was written before my break.   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> P.S. The personalities of BTS in this chapter is not what they are like in real life. This does include a bit of arguing.

********  
BigHit Dorms, suite 305  
8:06 am  
Moonbin sighed, setting his backpack down on the floor. His new roommate Dongmin smiled.   
“Left bed or right bed?”  
“Whatever you want,” Moonbin shrugged. He was usually a pretty easy going person when it came to decisions.   
His roommate looked at him. “Alright, I’ll take the right.”  
Moonbin silently nodded. The bare room echoed as grabbed his backpack and trudged towards the left bed. He sat, the bed creaking under his weight.   
“This place needs some furniture,” He observed, running his hand along the white bare wall.   
Dongmin laughed. “You’re sure right.”  
A knock came at the door.   
“It’s Yoon Sanha! May I come in?”  
Dongmin and Moonbin exchanged glances.   
“Sure,” They yelled in unison.   
The door opened, a boy Moonbin recognized as Sanha peeking his head inside the dorm.   
“Seokjin Hyung wants to know what you want for breakfast. Are eggs and toast ok?”  
“Fine with me,” Moonbin said.   
“Me too,” Dongmin agreed.   
Moonbin truly wasn’t that hungry. The truth was he’d been trying to lose weight ever since he’s been accepted into Astro. Moonbin unfortunately had learned that the Kpop industry wasn’t all rainbows and smiles.   
The door shut, echoing through the near bare dorm room. The two boys sat in silence quietly.   
“So where are you from?” Dongmin asked, looking down at the floor.   
Moonbin replied simply. “Chongju. You?”  
“Sabon District.”  
“Ah.”  
Dongmin unzipped his bag. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, perhaps a poster. He unrolled at Moonbin watched curiously.   
“You like soccer?” Dongmin asked, showing him the poster. It was a picture of the Real Madrid soccer team.   
Moonbin looked away. “I’m more into American Football.”  
Moonbin could practically feel Dongmin frowning. He was a good guy, his new co-worker and roommate. He couldn’t let this get him off to a bad start.   
He shifted around on his bed. “Yeah, Real Madrid? Sounds familiar now that I think of it. My friend likes that soccer team.”   
Dongmin’s face lit up. “Yeah? Well, they’re just about the best soccer team out there!”   
Moonbin smiled, turning to face Dongmin. “I’d love to hear all about it. You can even hang your poster up if you’d like.”  
And just like that, the two roommates turned what could’ve been a super awkward relationship into something that could be considered best friends.   
“Hey,” Dongmin paused, lifting his head as if he were a dog who had just spotted his lunch. “Do you smell something burning?”   
Moonbin turned his head towards the door. “Yea-”  
A loud crash echoed from down the hallway as the fire alarms went off. 

********  
Trainee Common Room, BigHit Dorms  
8:30am  
“My toast is burning!” Hoseok yelled over the blaring fire alarms, frantically running over the smoking toaster.   
“I got it!” Jungkook feverishly shouted, running over to the toaster to dump a glass of cold water.   
“GUYS!” Jin yelled from the stove. “Unplug the toaster first!”   
“It’s too hot!” Jungkook whined.   
Jimin stepped up to the toaster, grabbing the cord and yanking it from the outlet. “I got it, you big baby!”   
“Hey!”   
“Stop fighting you guys!” Jin said, stepping away from his cooking eggs to help the fighting members. “Namjoon, watch my eggs!”   
Namjoon, unshook from all this chaos, looked up from the book he was reading at the table. “Got it!”   
“WHAT’S BURNING?!” Tae yelled, sliding into the kitchen in socks.   
“Get a towel and start fanning the alarms!” Jin instructed from the toaster.   
Tae grabbed a dish towel from under the sink and started fanning the fire alarm over the sink.   
Namjoon frowned. “Where’s Yoon-” CRASH! The pan full of eggs was knocked to the ground.   
“I’m here…” Yoongi grumbled, half sleep walking into the kitchen.   
“Please help Namjoon clean up the eggs, Yoongi,” Jin said, retrieving the burned toast from the toaster.   
“Alright..” Yoongi grabbed a dustpan and broom from the closet and started sweeping.   
“What’s with all this smoke?” Minhyuk asked entering the kitchen with Sanha.  
“Dongmin hyung and Moonbin hyung wanted eggs and toast, but I’m not sure that’s gonna happen,” Sanha said, surveying the overturned eggs.   
“That’s just great. Namjoon, look what you did!” Jimin yelled from the toaster.   
“Hey! At least I didn’t burn the toast!” Namjoon said.   
Jungkook threw his hands up in the air. “That was Hoseok!”   
“HEy!” Hoseok yelled.   
Within minutes, everyone was at each other’s throats for who ruined breakfast.   
“Well Jimin’s just a little punk! He had to come in and make all of this a mess!” Tae roared, slamming the plate of burned toast into the garbage.   
“YOU’RE A LITTLE BRAT!” Jimin yelled. The trainee’s had gathered in the dining area, watching their mentors torment each other.   
“Oh I’m the brat here?” Tae shouted, pointing finger at himself. “You can’t even sing!!”   
Jimin crossed his arms triumphantly. “Oh. You wanna go there? YOU. WERE. KEPT. A. SECRET. UNTIL. THE. GROUP. DEBUTED!” He clapped his hands along with each word.   
Tae looked shocked.   
“GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!” Jin yelled, bubbles spraying up everywhere from the pan he was washing.   
“We’re sick and tired of you telling us what to do,” Jimin snapped at Jin. “What makes you in charge?”  
The trainees mumbled nervously under their breaths.   
Jin set the pot down and took a deep breath. “You know what? I’m sick and tired of your attitude towards your fellow members. We have trainee’s here guys. We need to be mentoring them, not fighting in front of them.”   
There came a knock at the door.   
“It’s BangPD, may I come in?” A voice said.   
“Yes, hyung sir,” Jin said, shooting death glares at Jimin.   
The door opened.   
“What’s with all this racket? And-” Bang PD stepped inside. “Oh my gosh what a mess.”   
The room fell silent.   
“You guys; a word please?” He said sternly, motioning for BTS to come out in the hallway. “Trainees, just... stay here.”   
BangPD rubbed his forehead with exhaustion. “Oh what am I going to do with you guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding soon!  
> I’m already writing the next chapter!  
> :)


End file.
